


Pointing North

by jockward



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockward/pseuds/jockward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark is still a virgin young lordling in Winterfell who has not come close to a girl so far. His squire Edric Snow prepares his bath and Robb likes the way his hands brush his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointing North

It was another cold night in Winterfell. Robb is feeling exhausted from practicing his sword fighting with Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow, dodging and crouching and running and attacking. His arms, his legs and his torso feel sore all at once as he goes to his bed chambers wanting nothing but a warm bath to relax his muscles.

As Robb enters the room, the bath is already filled with hot steamy water, making he feel glad that someone already took care of that without him even asking. Being a lord always has its privileges, and someone fetching your bath water is one of them. Robb starts to undress his practice armor when a shadow approaches him with dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"My lord, I hope you enjoy your water's temperature. It's a lovely night for a warm bath", smiled the squire, only to meet Robb's wolf and scrutinizing eyes.

"And who are you, I might ask?" asks the king-to-be, suspicious about this squire he's never met before.

"I'm Edric Snow, my lord. Maester Luwin sent me over to take care of your sore body, if it pleases you. I have done this before and it's an honor to help someone as brave and strong as you, my lord." replies the squire, putting his hands together and still smiling at Robb.

"Get on with it, then. I desperately need a bath at the moment, Edric Snow."

The squire promptly starts to help Robb with his armor and his shirt, while Robb unties his pants and takes off his boots, still covered in mud from a long day's battle. They don't make visual contact at all however Robb can't help but pay attention to the squire's big chest, his soft hands and his dark blonde hair. If his hair was any lighter, Robb would start thinking about the Lannisters, a house he never really sympathized with. But Edric Snow, in Robb's eyes, has just the perfect amount of blonde in his hair not to make Robb uncomfortable.

"You're muscles are toned, your grace. You must have practiced for hours, I assume", said the squire, blushing a little as he stared at Robb's muscular pecs. Robb smiled at the compliment and raised his both arms, flexing his biceps. 

"That is only my duty, young squire. I need to protect this house with all my power and strength.” he laughs, even though he knew all of it was true, and the heavy weight of responsibility and duty seemed to weight his body even more.

"I'm sure you will be able to do the best for all of us northerns, your grace." the squire adds, opening space so that Robb can enter the tub.

Edric doesn't glance at Robb's naked body at first. He knows Robb would've noticed it, so he examines the lord's body only when it is completely submerged. Edric loves how Robb's pubes are red like his hair, and seeing Robb's cock moving underwater with the motion of the warm water makes him blush once more.

Robb starts to talk about the practice, how he managed to disarm Theon several times and how Jon Snow is always the one who talks the less but it's still a really good "knight", probably as good as him. Robb talks about tales he heard from Old Nan, about winter and cold and wars, and Edric listens politely and keeps interested the whole time with the lord's stories. But the only thing in Edric's mind was how he could seduce the boy he's always loved from afar, knowing about his honor and his house's reputation. As Robb continues to talk, the squire washes his arms, his armpits, and his neck and even dares to cleanse Robb's stomach, but once the lord didn't complain he keeps listening and noticing how incredible Robb's jaw is when he speaks. It's incredible how toned Robb's body is, his red body hair slightly appearing on his chest and on his belly, and it all just makes Edric want to touch it and smell it.

"Squire? Is there something wrong?" Robb interrupts Edric's thoughts as he comes to his senses, noticing his boner in his smallclothes.

"I-I-I'm sorry, my lord. I have no idea of what--" the squire tries to explain, blushing in a tone of red almost as equal as Robb's hair. 

"You don't need to be that astonished just because of your erection. You are a man, aye?" Robb tries to relax the young squire, touching his own prick under the water. "You see? I have one of those too, young one" Robb says is a tranquilizing tone, getting the squire breathless and even more horny. The way Robb addresses to Edric makes him a little angry; Robb talks as if he was a lot older than him when they actually have the same age.

"I bet my sword is bigger than yours, Edric Snow. Look, it's already pointing north" the lord of Winterfell laughs, as he takes his length on his hand with a full boner, letting his cock head come out of the water. Edric's mouth waters and he starts to untie his pants and smallclothes quickly, afraid to lose this moment he always imagined in his wet dreams jerking off in Winterfell's barn.

"I might not have a royal name but my sword is quite impressive, my lord" Edric smiles and takes off his uncut dick, with greenish veins all along of it. Robb strokes his own cock trying to make it get bigger but he knows the boy has a bigger cock than his.

"You have an... impressive sword, young squire. I bet all the whores on the north must have complimented It." added Robb, touching his dick with one hand and caressing his balls with the other.

"I'm still a maiden boy, your grace." replies Edric, playing with his dick without taking his look away from Robb's. It's an amazing feeling the way they both make visual contact and they talk as if they were long-term friends. It all contributes to the lust involving those two young boys from Winterfell, a noble one and a bastard. Nothing Robb wasn't accustomed with once he had plenty of sexual adventures with his bastard brother Jon.

"That makes two of us. But I have to say you won concerning the size of it. I feel sad for bringing dishonor to my house this time, but I am entirely sure that I can beat you in other aspects, Edric Snow, the bastard with the long sword".

Both boys laugh and keep on stroking their dicks, looking deeply in each other's eyes, full of lust and want.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue the story depending on the feedback.


End file.
